1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to the connection of electrical terminals and more particularly to high power terminals that are interlocked by pushing one terminal in a sliding motion into another terminal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A power distribution center or module (PDM) consolidates fuses, branch circuits, relays, connectors and other electrical components in a single location within a vehicle. The PDM often includes a mounting surface having a plurality of receptacles for receiving the electrical components. A bus bar is routed beneath the surface and has a plurality of blade-like projections that protrude into some or all of the receptacles to make electrical contact with the components. The bus bar is used to supply electrical power to the components for serving the vehicle electrical circuit requirements. The electrical power is usually provided to the bus bar through a high power cable from the vehicle alternator and/or battery.
Typically, in high power connections, an eyelet terminal is crimped on the end of the high current cable. The eyelet terminal fits over a threaded stud extending through the bus bar in the PDM, and a nut is used to tighten the eyelet terminal into electrical connection with the bus bar. Alternatively, a separate bolt and nut could be used to secure the terminal to the bus bar. Either way, retention features of these types increase labor costs because they require tools, often with torque monitoring capabilities, to fasten the terminal to the bus bar. This provides the opportunities for cross-threading or improperly torqued attachments that could cause loose connections. Inadequately tightened connections in turn could lead to electrical arcing, overheating, loss of contact and other undesirable events.
Co-pending, commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/377,542, filed Mar. 17, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,157, discloses one way of eliminating the need for threaded studs, bolts and nuts to make such electrical connections. A terminal connection system has first and second terminals that interlock. The first terminal is placed on the second terminal and rotated until spring elements on the first terminal flex and slide under overhanging ledges on the second terminal. Co-pending, commonly-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/386,723, filed Mar. 23, 2006, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,893, sets forth a second way of eliminating additional fasteners. A first terminal has a contact section with parallel deflectable arms on each side. A second terminal has an initial seating section and a retaining section. The contact section of the first terminal is placed on the initial seating section of the second terminal and then pulled into the retaining section where the arms interlock with complementary features on the retaining section. No threaded fasteners or tools are required in either of these inventions.
However, in some environments, such as those using self-docking type connectors, it is required to have terminals that mate by a simply pushing them together. Though push-to seat terminals are known in the art, they are often difficult to align for correct electrical mating and require relatively high insertion forces so they maintain reliable electrical connection.